Thylle
Thylle is a landlocked country on Avani. It is bordered by Courdon, Mzia, Cerrin, Tengiz, Valzaim, Synedon, and Lyell. The polytheistic nation ruled on its own for centuries until the Courdonian King Jean IV led an invasion to conquer Thylle. The nation fell to Courdonian rule in 1197/1198 and Thylle became a vassal state to Courdon. Thylle was then heavily influenced by Courdonian culture while the peasants struggled to keep in line while preserving their ways. Following the Courdon Slave Rebellion, Courdon--gripped with political and finanical difficulty from the war--released control of Thylle. This left Thylle vulnerable, for they were not ready to be independent. Thus, they accepted an offer from Valzaim to act as their vassal. History Long ago, the nation lived together in relative harmony. Courdonian Invasion Then everything changed when the Courdonians attacked. Release and Valzick Vassalhood Then everything changed again when the Courdonians didn't attack. Culture Leadership Probably something merit-based? Religion Thylle is a polytheistic nation, with its people worshipping the Pantheon of Thylle. (Name is temporary.) It is the national religion that the ruling class follows as well, giving respect to the gods for anything they do. It is customary to pay a standard prayer to the entire pantheon each day out of respect, and throughout the day, followers commonly send players to individual gods in hopes that they'll bless them in their endeavors. For instance, a farmer wanting a good crop yield after planting may pray to both the god of harvest, the god of earth, and the god of the sky. It is common to find small shrines to individual gods in Thyllians homes. Though the pantheon is present and respected all throughout Thylle, some gods will have more prominence in some areas than others. Those who do not live near the river will likely not pray to the god of the river. The gods of the Pantheon of Thylle are numerous, with each god having domain over one single aspect. The leading gods of the pantheon depends on who gets the most worship. Thus, gods that have use all around Thylle will have more power and will be dominant, with the most dominant being the god of the sun. However, in the eyes of the Thyllian people, all gods have their uses, and all are respected. Following the conquering by Courdon, Carriconism was brought to the people of Thylle. Though the people were pushed to accept Carricon, they found that Carriconism itself accepted other polytheistic practices. Thus, Carriconism was easily accepted into the Pantheon of Thylle, side by side with the rest of the gods. Daily prayers were altered to give a prayer specifically to Carricon along with the rest of the gods, and ceremonies were adapted in Carriconian style. Carriconism was still accepted and practiced after Courdon released Thylle from its vassalhood. (I've yet to create headcanons concerning what happens to the religion after the Wooist Valzaim takes over.) (Also, please note: "gods" is being used as a gender-neutral term. Major pantheon members have yet to be decided.) Category:Medieval Category:Countries